


all i want for christmas is you

by DanversLance04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas oneshot, F/F, Kara and Lena spend Christmas together, a bit of brainia in the background, soft supercorp oneshot, supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanversLance04/pseuds/DanversLance04
Summary: Kara and Lena spend their first Christmas together, along with their friends and family.





	all i want for christmas is you

Christmas time was always Kara’s favourite time of the year. Ever since she was sent to Earth, she always looked forward to Christmas time. But for Lena it was a different story. Christmas was nothing special for the Luthors, which meant that it was business as usual for her: a day at home, alone in her room and eventually when she grew up, either a day locked up in her office or at home with a bottle of alcohol. But with Kara in her life now, Christmas was something completely different. It was now a fun Christmas activity every day, such as baking cookies or decorating; more happiness and laughter, and most importantly it meant more time spent with loved ones, rather than alone.  

 

                                                                                                                 _____________________

                                                                                    

Lena woke up with a groan. Something, or someone, had woken her up. When she rolled onto the other side and opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Kara looking down at her with a grin on her face. She was wearing a sweater with a puppy wearing a Christmas hat on it, which Lena thought was fitting to Kara’s personality. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she looked at her lover.

“It’s Christmas!” Kara excitedly said. She held up mistletoe above their heads and leaned down to kiss Lena. Truth be told, Lena had forgotten that it was Christmas.

“What time is it?”, Lena asked groggily, still half-asleep.

“5:30” Kara replied. Although it was early in the morning, she still sounded as perky as ever.

Lena buried her head in the pillow. “It’s too early for anything. How are you this perky? We only got 5 hours of sleep” she mumbled.

“That doesn’t matter because it’s Christmas! Lena, get up! We have to prepare!” the blonde whined, hoping that Lena moves from her current position.

She huffed as Kara tugged at her arm in an attempt to get her to move.

Lena finally gave in and sat upright, and when she did so, Kara squealed and kissed Lena again.

 It was Kara who broke the kiss, and she bounced off the bed and ran to the other side of the room.

“I have a gift for you! It’s the first one for today! There are plenty more to come!” she said as she rummaged through a box underneath her desk

“Kara, I thought we agreed that you weren’t giving me any gifts.”

“There is no way I am not giving the love of my life at least one gift on Christmas”

Kara sat down on the bed besides Lena and handed her the box covered with Christmas wrapping paper.

“I’m going to go place the rest of my gifts underneath the tree!” she announced as she jumped off the bed and ran to the door, only stopping to pick up a pair of reindeer antlers she had left on her desk.

As the bedroom door slammed shut, Lena look down at the wrapped gift in her hands. And it was then that it hit her that this was her very first Christmas gift. In all 26 years of her life, no one had ever given her a gift. Except for Kara.

She carefully unwrapped the gift, not even sure what to expect. She flipped open the box and inside there was a sweater the same colour as the one Kara was wearing earlier. Upon closer inspection, Lena realised that the sweater was exactly like Kara’s, only hers had a kitten, rather than a puppy. Apart from the sweater, there was also a note inside the box.

 

_“Happy Christmas, my beloved”_

Even though they had been dating for a year now, the little things, like the notes Kara would sometimes leave for her all over the house, always seemed to make butterflies reappear in her stomach, and make her fall in love with Kara all over again. She clutched the note close to her heart and smiled. The brunette then traded the pyjama top she was wearing for the sweater gifted by Kara, put on some sweatpants and joined Kara in the living room.  

 

                                                                                                                      _____________________

 

The guests started arriving a few hours later. Alex was the first one to arrive, carrying a stack of gifts, all different shapes and sizes, but all wrapped in the same wrapping paper. She dumped her gifts by the door and went to hunt down the alcohol, leaving an excited Kara to set the gifts in their places.

Next came Eliza, who arrived with three large bags filled to the brim with gifts. It was Lena who opened the door for her. Before Lena could process who was at the door, she was wrapped in a tight hug, making her unable to even breathe properly. But Lena didn’t mind this. Eliza was like a mother to her. One who genuinely cared for her.

“Lena! How are you doing?”, Eliza asked when she finally let go of her.

Lena blushed. She wasn’t used to people asking her about her wellbeing. “I’m good, Eliza”

 Kara poked her head from behind Lena, and once she saw it was her adoptive mother at the door, she pulled Eliza in for a hug.

When they stopped embracing, Kara noticed that Eliza had brought with her three bags and offered to go place them under the tree, and Lena went to join Alex on the sofa.

“Is living with Kara hell?”, Alex asked when Lena sat down

“Not even close” she said with a chuckle, “I get to wake up next to Kara everyday and I spend even more time with her. I don’t think it can get any better than that”

She gazed lovingly at Kara, who was sitting on the floor underneath the tree, unpacking the bags Eliza brought along. She had a huge grin on her face, and her eyes had a twinkle in them which only appeared whenever she was in the seventh heaven. The antlers and the sweater made her look like a young innocent child, eager to spend the rest of Christmas day with their family.

“Kara is special, and not just because she’s alien”, Lena continued. “She’s caring, selfless and has a big heart. She knows me better than I know myself. Knows exactly what I need. She does her best to make me happy, even if she isn’t happy herself. I don’t think I’ve ever cared for someone this much. And I can’t imagine falling in love with someone other than Kara.”

Lena was lost in thought for a few minutes, thinking about how Kara was the only person she was ever truly in love with. She was so distracted that she didn’t notice Alex getting up to get another bottle of beer, or Kara sitting down next to her with some mistletoe in her hand.

“What do you think of Christmas so far?” Kara said as she wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulder and pulled her closer. This made Lena snap out of her thoughts and return back to reality.

“Hmm…definitely one of my top 3 favourite holidays” the brunette replied with a smirk, placing a hand on Kara’s thigh and playfully and gently hitting the antlers on her head.

“Look!”. Kara pointed to the mistletoe between them with a smile on her face.

Lena giggled. “You don’t need to bring mistletoe for me to kiss you, Kara. I thought we already established that.”

She shrugs. “I happen to think it’s very romantic”

“You’re too cute”, Lena replied as she cupped Kara’s face with both hands and pulled her in for a kiss.

Their romantic moment was interrupted by the doorbell ringing several times.

Lena sighed. “Ill go get the door”, she mumbled, and then proceeded to stand up and walk to the door. Kara could hear her swear under her breath, and she chuckled lightly.

It was Brainy who was ringing the doorbell. Kara had invited him a few weeks prior after she overheard him say that he had never celebrated Christmas before, and figured that the best way to spend Christmas was with friends and family. With him he brought along 5 small gifts, and an even larger one. To no one’s surprise, he was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater and jeans.

“Let me guess. The large one is for Nia”, Lena said with a smirk when she caught a glimpse of the gifts in his hands.

Brainy tried to reply, but all he did was open and close his mouth like a goldfish. Nothing he could say could save him.

Lena laughed at his reaction and moved aside to let him pass through.  Kara greeted her friend with a hug, and Alex simply said “hey”, without looking up from her phone. Eliza pulled him in for another hug as Kara went to place his gifts under the tree with the others.

“I’m still not entirely sure how one should spend this holiday”, Brainy mumbled as he flopped onto the couch.

“Is this your first Christmas?” Lena asked

“Indeed” Brainy replied

“Mine too. I usually spend Christmas alone in my office or with a bottle of alcohol at home. But with Kara in my life, Christmas is something different now. Actually, with Kara in my life, a lot of things are different-“

Lena would’ve continued rambling, but the doorbell started ringing again, and Kara, who was busy taking care of the food with Eliza, shouted to Lena from the other side of the room to go open the door.

Their final guest had arrived: Nia. Unlike Brainy, Nia was wearing formal attire and had her hair tied up in a neat ponytail, with her gifts in a large bag.

“Nia! Welcome!”, Lena greeted her guest

Nia shyly walked into the apartment, and blushed once she caught a glimpse of Brainy lying down on the couch while wearing the ugliest sweater she had ever seen. When Brainy finally noticed that Nia had arrived, he instantly scrambled to his feet in an attempt to look decent in front of her. 

“You look nice!” Nia blurted out after what seemed like an eternity of gazing at him, the others silently stared at them.

“Thank you, Nia Nal” Brainy said as he attempted to remain as calm as he could in front of her. “You look like…you could get it”.

Nia frowned and a puzzled look appeared on her face as she tried to decipher what he was trying to say. Brainy looked at Alex, who shook her head and buried her head in her hands, trying her best to stifle a laugh. Kara felt a wave of second-hand embarrassment flood over her, and Lena walked over to her.

“He’s almost as hopeless as you were”, she said with a smug grin on her face as she nudged Kara with her elbow.

“Shut up”, the kryptonian mumbled and her face turned a brighter red.

When he saw his friends’ reactions, he realised his mistake.

“Forgive me. I’m not used to modern language. What I meant to say was that you look very beautiful today. Not that you usually do not. But today you look especially beautiful and stunning”

“Oh”

His words made Nia blush even more.

“Well, I think you look very nice. I’ve never seen anyone who looked so dashing in a sweater like that”

“Get a room” Alex muttered as she sipped her drink.

 

                                                                                                                       _____________________

                                                                                 

Kara’s favourite Christmas activity was finally up next: opening and exchanging gifts.

Lena showered everyone in gifts, and gave everyone a range of gifts. Some of the gifts she gave included an expensive dress for Nia and a brand new laptop for Alex. Lena got Kara everything she seemed to show interest in, such as new sneakers, a couple of new books and the latest video games which Kara said she couldn’t afford.

Kara had managed to access Lena’s wishlist for an online store and ordered every single book she had on the list, even though it costed her a fortune. She thought it was all worth it when she saw the look on her lover’s face when she opened the large box with her name on it.

Kara insisted that the final gift that had to be opened was the small tiny box wrapped in red and green wrapping paper, with a label that said ‘to Lena <3 ’, and when asked why Kara said that she had her reasons, which peaked everyone’s curiosity (except for Alex, who claimed with a smug smirk that she knew what was inside).

When all the other gifts were opened, Lena picked up the mysterious gift from underneath the tree and opened it. It was a box with a note that said “open me” on the lid. She followed this instruction and inside she found another note, this time with the words “look behind you”. She stood up and turned around and found herself face to face with Kara, who was shyly smiling and looking at the floor, with her hands behind her back, as if they were hiding something.

Lena could tell immediately that for some reason Kara was nervous. She was biting her lower lip, and she reached up to arrange her glasses, and when she realised she wasn’t wearing any, she placed her hand once again behind her back. She didn’t need super hearing to be able to hear her breathe and exhale deeply.

Kara cleared her throat and took Lena’s hands into hers and squeezed them gently.

“I remember on the anniversary of my parents’ death, I was outside, stargazing alone, you followed me to where I was, and sat down near me and comforted me. I didn’t know you that well back then, but I still broke down crying and told you everything. It was on that day that revealed my biggest secret and told you everything about me. And on that day I realised that I could trust you with anything. So I not only trusted you with my secret, but I also trusted you with my heart. That might just be the best thing I’ve ever done. I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, and I know I’ll love you till the end of time, no matter what. You’re a blessing from Rao himself, and the greatest thing that could ever happen to me. I am deeply and ridiculously in love with you and my future would be incomplete without you in it.”

Kara let go of Lena’s hands, paused to get down on one knee and extended her hands to show Lena a small box with a stunning ring in it.

 

“Lena Kieran Luthor, will you marry me?”

 

Lena gasped at the sight of the ring, which must’ve costed Kara a fortune. Kara’s hands were visibly trembling, but she was doing her best to hide her nervousness, and she was still smiling. After all, this is the best and most important moment of her life.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, anxiously waiting for Lena’s answer.

“Yes! Of course it’s yes! A thousand times yes!” Lena excitedly replied, almost bouncing with happiness. As soon as Lena replied, Kara jumped up and placed the ring on Lena’s finger and pulled her in for a romantic kiss, as their friends and family cheered.

When they pulled away, they were both smiling from ear to ear.

“What do you think of Christmas now?”

“Definitely my favourite holiday”

 

                                                                                                                      _____________________

 

When things settled down, and the celebrations were (almost) over, the Danvers and their guests sat down to watch a movie. Alex and Brainy insisted that they watch Die Hard, and the others gave in, mostly because they were relieved that Alex and Brainy were getting along.

Kara and Lena were both cuddling underneath the large blanket which was given to them by Eliza and were hardly paying any attention to the movie. Lena was curled up besides Kara, with one arm wrapped around Kara’s waist and her head resting on her shoulder as Kara played with her hair, inhaling her comforting scent.

“Hey?”, Lena mumbled

“Yeah?”

“I love you”

“I love you, Lena Luthor-Danvers”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas, gays!
> 
> (fic dedicated to my Twitter mutuals @praisegooverly and @karasstop)


End file.
